Forever And Eternal
by A Story About
Summary: Summary- Annabeth isn't able to sleep. So she explores her relationship with Percy as she watches him sleep. OR Annabeth is thinking about her and Percy's relationship. One- shot


_**Forever And Eternal**_

**Summary**-

**Annabeth isn't able to sleep. So she explores her relationship with Percy as she watches him sleep. OR Annabeth is thinking about her and Percy's relationship. One- shot**

Love was weird in many ways. It was twisted in different ways and it was different for everybody. Annabeth chase believed so. It was the same thing that made her tell him her bumpy relationship with her father when they were 12, it was the same thing that made her give him her camp necklace when he was fighting Ares, that made her join him to adventure in the sea of monsters,etc. Annabeth chase had done many things in life under the name of love. Her love for Percy Jackson. It was a defiance of her fate. It was a proof that she was happy despite the disaster that her life was.

Annabeth would never admit it to him but he was what she thought about for the better part of her day nor would she dare tell him how his green eyes mesmerized her since they were twelve. Her life was really anything but normal. Fighting 2 wars wasn't normal in any sense. She would have lost her mind by now if it wasn't for him and his goofy self. He as her back bone he always managed to make her smile and relax. He was really sweet and caring. He taught Annabeth chase to trust and love. He broke all the walls she had built around her and let her show the vulnerable side of her. Till he came along Annabeth thought that she didn't need love. But he showed her how wonderful it was to know that someone understands you completely. He had given her what her father never could. He had showed he what being loved means and that it's okay to depend on someone, to cry on someone's shoulder for once.

Whenever anybody looked at Annabeth they would assume that she would have a liking for nerdy guys. But in reality the truth was completely opposite. She didn't need a photocopy of herself as her soul mate. She was enough of a nerd to fill a house with books. Another bookworm would just complicate things. Percy was the best match for her. The both were for each other. He was goofy and she was smart, he was carefree and she was insecure, he was the loyal one and she was the strategist. Unlike other couples they were always bickering, fighting and like kids. But that's how they were, that's how their relationship was. Sometimes it even got serious but the perfect understanding between them led to all of them being solved with a kiss. It was enough for her. Amazing even. Annabeth would have been nervous if it was another guy but Percy was just too nervous himself. She always had to make the first move. His nervousness made her laugh and gave her confidence. She didn't deserve him. Not one bit. Her mother's disapproval seemed trivial in exchange for the beautiful bond they shared. She hoped he had the same feelings for her. He most probably had considering he gave up immortality for her and jumped into Tartarus for her without any regrets. He claimed that he would rather be with her in Tartarus rather than alone in the mortal realm.

He was a great boyfriend. It still felt weird calling him that. He was much more than that and she planned on making her 'much-more-than-that' official. She smiled at his sleeping form from where she was sitting in his cabin at 3 in the morning. She remembered the real reason she sneaked into his cabin. The nightmare. They haunted them daily. Tonight it seemed he was having those peaceful nights which rarely visited when she was having one of her worst. She came to wake him up but looking at his sleeping form she didn't have the heart to wake him up. But now as her eyes stung she desperately wished to wake him up. But she didn't.

He rarely got any sleep due to the nightmares and she wasn't going to ruin one of his peaceful nights, He would scold her in the morning for that but it was worth it. He suddenly turned to his side in his sleep. She debated about what to do. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after that. It hit her all over again how much she needed him. He started muttering his sleep. When she leaned in closer she heard him mumbling her name. She also noticed he was shirtless. Tears continued making their way down her cheeks but she suspected that was because of a different reason now.

She made a split second reckless decision. She slipped into the covers with him. He shifted a little and instinctively his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She blushed as she was pulled closer to his bare chest by his arms. He was still asleep. She remembered their first night together on the Argo 2. It was absolutely an accident. She hadn't planned any of the events. That's what she liked the most about him she thought as she snuggled her face into his neck. He brought out the best in her. He made her reckless and act without plans which was hard considering she was a daughter of Athena. He made her do stupid things. He made her love him.

She processed what she discovered about their relationship in the past 20 minutes. Maybe their love was perfect. She wasn't perfect and neither was he but that's what made their union perfect. They completed each other and she knew they would forever and for Eternity. As the love they shared was eternal. A line from the vows coursed through her mind as she succumbed to the salty aroma that seemed to lurk around him. She never liked the clique vows but now as she felt his chest rise and fall she whispered to herself, "Till Death Do Us Part. "


End file.
